


It was love at first sight

by Ta_Moe



Category: Atlantis (UK TV)
Genre: Complete, F/M, First Kiss, Jagoras, M/M, One sided, Pining, mercules fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 21:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ta_Moe/pseuds/Ta_Moe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" ... “I'm glad you feel so much pain with your friend but don't you think it would help Jason more if you were being happy? There's always hope isn't there?”<br/>Pythagoras looked up at her and shook her head, “You don't understand Medusa” ..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	It was love at first sight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nitschieh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nitschieh/gifts).



> set after Episode 06
> 
> not betaed and my very first ff in this fandom but they are just too much in love not to write about them!

If one year ago you had asked Pythagoras whether he believed in love at first sight or not, he would have said no, however, that had changed with Jason stepping into his life.   
He had thrown him off balance and made his life way more interesting, exciting and scary at once.  
Of course he had known. From the start it had been more than obvious to him that Jason would be a person girls would like and fall for in an instant. Though not only girls. Pythagoras snorted remembering how their first meeting had happened and how it all had become. What they had become. Hercules called it a friendship but to Pythagoras it meant so much more – from the very beginning Jason had fallen into his lap - literally.   
Pythagoras sat down on his bed, clenching his hands into fists and trying to suppress the urge to cry. His eyes were burning and he had to close them. A sob escaped his lips by accident. He wouldn't reveal his inner turmoil to anyone in this house. Therefore he threw on his light coat and stormed outside, running past Jason who was still sitting at the table in the kitchen pondering over his own problematic feelings for the princess.   
Pythagoras marched down the night streets of Atlantis in search for some place to let go, where no one would know him or ask questions. When his eyes started to water again he lost sight of where he was going for a moment and bumped into someone.  
“I'm sorry”, Pythagoras whimpered, unable to retain his normal voice, his emotions seeping through.  
“Me too, I didn't see you, Pythagoras”, Medusa of all people.  
Pythagoras looked down at her and when he saw her gentle features he couldn't keep it in anymore and a waterfall of tears went loose. She took him into her arms without question and rubbed his back until his cries turned into mere sobbing.  
“Pythagoras, what's wrong?”, she asked carefully, her voice a soothing melody to the young man.  
And yet he was unable to tell her, the truth about why he was upset, why he felt the world had gone dark for him. He felt so foolish letting his emotions run wild like this and needing a woman to comfort him like a small child.  
“Won't you tell me?”, she asked again and moved him away just enough to see his red face.  
“What made you this upset? Did Hercules bully you again?”  
Pythagoras couldn't help a small chuckle at that.  
“Come with me”, Medusa said and took hold of his hand, pulling him after herself back to her own little home.  
She sat him down on a wooden stool and leaned back against the table watching him silently.  
“Well?”  
Pythagoras stayed quiet. How could he ever tell her?  
“What happened? I thought everything was well after the fight? Jason survived, he even won. What else could you wish for?”  
The mere mentioning of Jason's name sent Pythagoras heart into so much pain he clenched his hands until his knuckles turned white. He bit down on his lip and looked away.  
“Yeah... you would think that. But there's so much more”  
“I'm glad you feel so much pain with your friend but don't you think it would help Jason more if you were being happy? There's always hope isn't there?”  
Pythagoras looked up at her and shook her head, “You don't understand Medusa”  
“Then why don't you tell me, what it is that made you this upset if it's not your friend's sadness?”  
The blonde man sighed and swallowed soundly. Why shouldn't he tell her? If anyone would understand what he was going through it would be her, right? She had always been so nice and helpful to them. He was certain she would at least listen.  
“But you have to promise me not to tell anyone”  
She nodded.  
“I...”, it got stuck in his throat. “I'm-” He couldn't say it. It was impossible. How was he supposed to tell her when he hadn't even truly admitted it to himself?  
“You what?”, she asked with a smiling face. “You know I will not betray your trust, Pythagoras”  
“I know”, his eyes fixed a spot on the floor. “But I cannot tell you something that I cannot even tell myself”  
“Then... then try another way”, she said, “Go another path, in a circle. What is it we are talking about?”  
“Not what- who”  
“Good, who are we talking about?”  
Pythagoras lifted his head, “Same as before... Jason. It's always all about Jason”  
She nodded smiling, “Yes, good. Did he say anything to you that hurt you?”  
He gritted his teeth, “That too... not to me directly that is, but... In general”  
“Was it about you? Did he say something bad?”  
Pythagoras shook his head, “No... it was about someone else, but that simple fact hurt me more than I thought it would”  
“Mh...”, she looked into the far distance, “and what was it he said?”  
“Uh...”, the blonde ran a hand through his curly hair.   
Medusa watched him closely, “Why did it hurt more than you expected?”  
“Because I already knew something like that would happen eventually, and yet... maybe I was hoping anyway... maybe I wasn't honest with myself all along...”  
She simply listened to him.  
“I'm unfair... I didn't support him in his battle for love. I simply accepted defeat before even trying to help him, because deep down I was glad she's the princess and that she can't be with him, because this way she can't take him away from me”, Pythagoras whole body was tense.  
“I see”, Medusa said quietly.  
“I'm an awful friend aren't I?”  
“You love him”, Medusa said, “And love often brings out our darkest side”  
She smiled to herself a bit sadly.  
Pythagoras looked at her and understood, “I know...”  
“It's not your fault”, she walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, “love knows no boundaries. Whether we like it or not we can't control our feelings”  
“But what if those feelings are wrong and have no way of being fulfilled, why do we even have them then?”  
She sighed, “If only I knew the answer to that, Pythagoras”

When Pythagoras came home with sunrise Jason was still up and jumped to his feet as his friend opened the door and stood in the door frame.  
“Pythagoras! Where the fuck have you been?”  
“Excuse me?”  
Jason shook his head and stormed towards him, “I was worried sick about you!”  
“Oh... you were?”, Pythagoras looked at him a bit irritated, “Why?”  
“You... You went out without saying a word and didn't come back until NOW! I was looking all over for you but couldn't find you so I figured I might as well wait here and hope for you to come home on your own”  
“Well I did... Didn't you sleep at all?”  
“No, of course not. I didn't know where you were! You might have been killed or whatnot!”  
“Firstly: if I had been killed there wouldn't have been anything worse to happen to me and secondly: Can't a grown man go out at night without having to report back?”  
“Yes! No... I mean, no, you don't have to, but... at least tell me where you are going”  
“Fine, next time then...”, Pythagoras went towards his room.  
“Well? Where were you?”  
“Do you still need to know that?!”  
“Yes”, Jason said.  
Pythagoras tried to think of an excuse but settled for the truth, “I was at Medusa's house”  
“Why?”, Jason seemed oddly confused.  
“We were talking. What do you think, Jason? Unlike other people I don't go around hurting my friend's feelings”  
That said he stormed into his room, shut the door violently and threw himself onto his bed, hiding under the blanket.  
He knew Jason would follow him, that's just what he did. Pythagoras knew he was that nice and that he actually was a great friend – the best even, but at the same time Pythagoras wondered why he was so nice to him. Why he was so nice to everyone when it didn't even mean anything to him.  
He felt like crying again.  
“Pythagoras”, Jason said carefully, walking up to his bed and sitting on the edge.  
“Is there something you want to talk about?”  
“No”, Pythagoras replied growling.  
“Are you certain of that?”, Jason touched his friend's shoulder lightly, but Pythagoras flinched away.  
“What... what is wrong? Tell me, please. I want to help you”  
“Leave”, Pythagoras demanded dryly, “Leave, please. I need some time alone”  
Jason obeyed his friend's wishes and closed the door behind himself.  
Pythagoras started sobbing again and tried to muffle the sound in the sheets, but outside his door Jason was still standing and could hear every cry.

The next day they both pretended as if nothing had happened as if everything was fine, but they wouldn't look at each other. However, Jason was trying to meet Pythagoras' eyes but the blonde man wouldn't let him. He avoided his questioning gaze.  
“For god's sake”, Hercules growled during lunchtime and hit with his strong fist onto the table, “What's wrong with you two?”  
Pythagoras shrugged, “Nothing”  
Jason simply stared at him in silence and Hercules sighed loudly.  
“You really need to talk this through, you know? This can't go on like this. This is annoying beyond anything I've experienced with you two. So, what's the problem? Tell me, Jason?”  
“He won't tell me”, Jason said quietly and Pythagoras glared at him for speaking up.  
“I don't have to tell you everything!”  
“I know, but if it's something that's bothering you that much, just tell me, won't you?”  
“No!”, Pythagoras almost yelled, jumping up from his chair and storming out of the house once again.  
Hercules blinked and looked at the door in shock, “What's wrong with him?”  
“That's what I'd like to know”

“I really don't know what I can do with them anymore”, Hercules complained to Medusa.  
She was listening carefully and nodded while she was folding her linens.  
“The air is thick in our house at the moment and it's bothering me endlessly”, he went on.  
“Well, matters of heart aren't always smooth sailing, you should know that better than anyone, Hercules”, she said quietly.  
“Yeah... What?”, he looked at her irritated, “Matters of the heart? You mean this is about love? Oh, don't tell me Pythagoras is in love with that fancy princess as well?”  
He groaned annoyed and leant back against the shelf he was standing in front of.  
Medusa shook her head and turned to face him, “No, of course not. Don't you know? Don't you see it? You are living with them and you've know Pythagoras the longest of us all. You should know what he's feeling, shouldn't you?”  
Hercules looked at her then made a face, “We may have been living together for many years but I feel that Jason knows him a lot better already”  
She smiled at him, “See?”  
He still didn't understand, “What? Are you trying to say that Pythagoras is... you know... in love? With Jason?”  
Medusa nodded and rose her brows at him, “You didn't realise?”  
He blinked. “What? That's...”  
He wanted to say 'impossible' but thinking back he felt it actually wasn't 'impossible' but really 'possible' that she was telling the truth.  
“Noooo”, he mumbled, running a hand over his face, “That is never going to work... I will have to move out”  
Medusa chuckled at that, “Only if Jason returns Pythagoras' sentiments, Hercules. He came to me last night seeking help in that matter, but ever since Jason declared his feelings towards Ariadne Pythagoras has lost all hope” Her smile faded and she seemed sad.  
Hercules looked at her in thought, “Whichever way it is, they need to talk this through, otherwise they will keep ignoring each other AND me”  
Medusa nodded and took Hercules' hands into her own, placing a tender kiss to his cheek. “Do that. Help them figure this out”  
The older man's face seemed to glow and he grinned down at her, “I will”

 

They were sat at the table after dinner, still not looking at each other. Or at least Pythagoras wasn't giving Jason any credit.  
“Come on”, Hercules said, “Let's talk”  
Jason rose a brow at him, “What?”  
“Well, I know what all this is about, so either you tell him yourself, Pythagoras or I will do it for you”, Hercules was staring at Pythagoras intensely and the blonde man's eyes were widened in shock.  
“What?”  
“I talked to Medusa and we both think it's better out than in”  
“WHAT?”, Pythagoras exclaimed again and stood.  
“Sit!”, Hercules demanded strictly. Pythagoras obeyed.  
“As I said. You can choose, either I tell him or you do, I really can't stand this situation any longer. Talk this through, NOW!”  
Pythagoras swallowed soundly but didn't say anything.  
“Alright then, I'm gonna tell Jason. Listen, Pythagoras is actually in l~”, Hercules began but got interrupted by Pythagoras' screaming: “Stop, stop it. Alright, I'll tell him, but... you leave”  
“That's what I had in mind anyway, don't think I wanna see the end of it”  
Pythagoras stared at him in disbelief.  
“Oh, and stop worrying so much. No matter what's gonna happen. I think you know very well that it will never change anything for Jason. He's special after all, right?”  
Pythagoras nodded and looked away as the discombobulated Jason looked at them both.  
Hercules left and therefore Pythagoras was alone with Jason.

“Well”, Jason said, rubbing his hands together feeling slightly awkward. He really had no idea what was going to happen now and it made him as uncomfortable as he had never felt in Pythagoras' presence before.  
“I'm really not sure if I really should tell you”, Pythagoras said honestly.  
“But I need to know so I can understand you better, Pythagoras”, Jason leaned a bit forward over the table and closer to his friend.  
“I don't know you well enough after all, I'm sorry”  
Jason looked confused, “Why? Why would that matter? And no one knows me as well as you do”  
Not even the people back then in the modern world had ever really grasped him.  
“Then I'm just gonna say it, otherwise Hercules will probably tell you if I don't... I actually believe that he's the person who would”  
Jason chuckled and nodded, “Yeah, he's not good with keeping secrets, huh?”  
“No, he really isn't”, Pythagoras smiled and looked up at Jason letting their eyes meet for the first time that day.  
They sat like that for a moment in silence until Pythagoras broke the spell around them with a cough. “Uhm... yeah, well”  
He looked away, a slight brush on his cheeks.  
“Well? Do you want me to tell you a secret of mine first? Before you go?”, Jason asked.  
Pythagoras couldn't help a quiet laugh escaping his lips at that and mumbled to himself, “...that's what I love about you”  
Jason's eyes widened and he stared at his friend, who stared back but didn't seem to have realised he had talked loud enough for Jason to hear.  
“I... I'm gay”, Jason blurted out suddenly and stood, his face beet red.  
“What?”, Pythagoras frowned, “Why? What's that supposed to mean? Being happy and gay isn't that much of a secret, is it?”  
Jason blinked at him, then realised his mistake and rephrased, “I... I like men... more than women!”  
This time it was Pythagoras' turn to be in shock.  
“I... I thought you guys wouldn't understand all that... since... I dunno. I haven't seen any gay couples around here yet... that's why I was trying so hard with Ariadne especially since we are friends and we are living together and that could have ended really awkward... and in all honesty I'm more than glad that she's a princess or something so it couldn't work out because I actually like YOU!”   
Pythagoras was too shocked to say anything. He hadn't really understood everything Jason had said, but the last part that he had gotten quiet well.  
“Uhm... say something?”, Jason pleaded, face still red and his breath going ragged.  
Pythagoras' lips parted into a broad smile as he looked up at Jason, who quickly mirrored his expression and to Pythagoras it was as if the sun had just gone up.  
Before Jason could say anything else or ask any other question or blurt out any other weird line Pythagoras didn't understand, the blonde had grabbed his head, pulled him in and kissed Jason.  
It came so surprising that Jason toppled over on to the table and Pythagoras laughed heartfelt.  
“I love you, Jason”, Pythagoras finally said and Jason grinned back at him.  
Outside of the house, Hercules was standing in front of the door and pulled his ear away from it. He had a big smile on his lips as he left to tell Medusa the good news.

The end


End file.
